


West Wind Universe--Timeline

by whiskeyneat



Series: The West Wind [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Historical AU, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyneat/pseuds/whiskeyneat
Summary: A very barebones timeline to help keep dates in perspective in the story.





	West Wind Universe--Timeline

**This is a very barebones timeline, just to put dates into perspective. Chapters will be edited slightly because of timeline adjustments.**

 

1849: Gale born in Twelvetrees

1850: Madge born in Twelvetrees

1851: Katniss, Peeta born in Twelvetrees

1865: Prim, Rue born

 

Gale and Katniss live on the mountain. Madge and Peeta live in the town. Gale and Katniss are half-cousins (his mother and her father are part of the same tribe but they both married white people). However, it's harder for Katniss' mother, and she is shunned by the town. Jack and Iris move West when Katniss is eight. Iris and Hazelle stay in touch through letters. Katniss never goes to school, so she never meets Madge. Prim is quite a bit younger – I wanted her to stay around eleven, so she is born right after the War ends.

 

 

1860--The American Civil War begins. When the War breaks out, Peeta's father is a known Union sympathizer and his bakery is burned down. The Mellarks split—the older brother and Mrs Mellark join the Confederate army, Tor Mellark and his two younger sons join the Army of the Potomac. Katniss runs away from home and follows her father into the Union Army, disguised as a boy.

 

1863, summer--a troop of Yankees invade Twelvetrees and reconaissance the Undersee mansion for their headquarters. (West Virginia was full of guerilla warfare during the War)

 

1864, late June--Gale leaves for the War.

Gettysburg-July, 1864--Peeta saves Katniss' life.

Battle of the Crater-July, 1864-Gale's first battle

1864-1874: Gale serves in the US Army with Thom, Thresh, Finnick and Haymitch.

1874--Gale and his bros leave the army, Gale opens The Hob in Panem, SD. Katniss needs help and starts working for Gale. Peeta reappears.

1875--Katniss leaves the Hob after rejecting Gale's proposal. Delly takes over her position.

1876, January: Peeta returns to Twelvetrees to settle his father's will, and is hired to paint Madge's portrait. Katniss returns to the Hob to recover from pneumonia.

1876, February-March: Peeta paints Madge's portrait, then returns to Dakota Territory, where he reunites with Katniss.

1876, June: Madge leaves for Panem, four months pregnant and terrified of hiding her pregnancy much longer.

1876, August: Delly leaves for San Francisco, Madge arrives in Panem, six months pregnant.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunger Games characters belong to Suzanne Collins.


End file.
